Natsume's my Husband!
by mangaxgirl
Summary: Hotaru's teleportation invention goes horribly wrong sending Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Narumi and Tsuusba into the future! Where Mikan sees what marriage life is like, will she find out how she really feels about Natsume? NxM, slight RxH. RxR
1. Future?

**Hey, yep, I have a story for Kamichama Karin somewhat similar to this, but in a way it's completely different, I thought up one for GA and had to do it, I will still be updating Mikan Enchanted and Future Love.**

**Please reveiw!**

**This will be my first GA story that has the main plot already there, except for the fact that they're eleven now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA.**

**Rated: T for fluffiness.**

**NxM**

_Summery: It's a normal day at Gakuen Alice when Hotaru's new invention goes horribly wrong! Tsuusba, Hotaru, Ruka, Narumi, Mikan and Natsume are all sent to the future by accident, twenty years into the future!! They meet a girl their age who offers them a place to stay until they figure out how to get back to their time, only to find out something that makes Natsume shocked and Mikan have an over dramatic pervert fit. Read and review! NxM, slight HxR._

_

* * *

_It was a beautiful Saturday morning, way too early in the morning actually. It was six in the am when Hotaru called Mikan requesting for her assistance, she claimed it was an emergancy. Mikan quickly got out of bed estatic that her cold hearted best friend actually wanted her help for once on her lifetime. Mikan put her hair in her trademark pigtails, pulled on a black skirt and pink sweater and was out the door.

Five short minutes later she was knocking on Hotaru's dorm door.

"HOTARU!!?? IT'S ME MIKAN! WHAT'S WRONG!?" She banged on the door screaming in her horribly high pitched voice.

The door swung open, two hands shooting out, one covering Mikans big mouth and the other yanking her wrist.

"Quite down, there's people still sleeping." Hotaru hissed through clenched teeth.

Mikan was about to glomp her friend when she noticed a large device sitting on her invention desk. "Wow Hotaru what's that!?"

"That," she stated, as she started towards her desk, "is what I need your help with." She put a finger to her chin, "I have been working on it all night, it's a teleportation device. I need you to help me gather some more things to build it, and help test it. Normally I wouldn't ask an idiot like you for your help but I want it done as soon as possible."

"Wow!!" Mikan thrusted a fist in the air, "I'll do my best!"

xxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxo

Five long hours later and it was finished! Word had gotten out about Hotaru's new amazing device and people started to gather around eager to see the testing. Narumi was there in his frilly clothing with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Mikan, Hotaru you finally worked together!"

"Hm."

Just then Ruka walked in with Natsume, who was obviously dragged there by Ruka's curiousity.

"Ruka - pyon!" Mikan enthusiastically ran over to the blond boy in front of her. "You came! Natsume - kun you came too!" Mikan smiled brightly at him.

"Tch, whatever."

"Ugh," Mikan twitched with anger. "You are so full of sh-"

She was cut off by a male voice.

"Hey brat," Tsuusba said as he tapped his knuckles on her forehead, "will this actually work?"

"Are you questioning my invention?" Hotaru asked coldly, glaring at the boy.

"Heh, of course not!" He sweatdropped.

"Hn, thought so," She said once again walking over by her new invention, "come on Mikan let's get this over with."

_The teleporter:_

_Don't waste precious time walking to your classes, never be late again with the teleporter, it will teleport you anywhere in the academy, inspired by the teleportation alice._ Little Hotaru explained with her little pointer stick.

"HAI!" Mikan skipped over to Hotaru, Hotaru flicked a switch on her invention expecting Mikan to disappear, instead the whole room started shaking uncontrollably.

"What the fu-" Natsume was cut off by a shreiking Mikan running right into him, they both went flying, about to hit Hotaru's floor when everything went black for a full minute.

* * *

BAM

Mikan opened one eye, to see ... grass?

She groaned loudly rubbing her head she pushed herself up.

"Ugh...what the hell am I sitting on?"

"Get. Off. Of. Me." An oh so familiar voice said slowly. Mikans face turned bright red at their position. "Sorry Natsume!" She was about to get up when she realized several other bodies all around her.

Narumi was now sitting up rubbing his head with a confused look on his face, beside him was Tsuusba who was groaning about not wanting to move. Hotaru had landed on top of Ruka, her legs sprawled out across his chest, head face in grass, Mikan giggled at them.

Suddenly she was thrusted onto the ground.

"I said get off of me." Natsume snarled, obviously ticked off at the embarrassing situation. "Oi Ruka."

Ruka grunted, stirring lightly, then jerked right up, causing Hotaru to recover. Ruka turned a tomato red as Hotaru slowly pulled herself off the blue eyed boy.

"Imai, what happened?" Ruka asked.

"I don't understand," She pondered, "it went all wrong, we could be anywhere, future, past, Canada. Or we could be two minutes from where we started."

"So we don't even know what year it is!?" Mikan screeched grabbing her pigtails tugging them furiously while running around in circles.

"Excuse me," a low sweet voice interuppted the confusion, "are you guys alright?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, there in front of them stood a girl their age, light brown hair to her breasts, bangs almost covering her eyes, she was wearing a blue plaid skirt and dark blue blazer over a white blouse and blue whitestriped necktie, obviously her school uniform. But what got all of them was her crinsom red eyes, not big and round, but slanted placed on her pretty face exactly like Natsume's.

Mikan immidiatly ran over to her. "What year is it?" She asked frantically.

The young girl looked at her oddly before stating "2029." (just pretend that they're 11 in 2009, even though I know that they were created before that but I'm not sure what year it was exactly) "Where are you from?"

"Here," Hotaru started, "twenty years ago."

Once again an odd look was given. "Did you hit your head?" She asked innocently. "If you guys need something I'll do my best to help."

"Well unless you have a way to send us back twenty years there's nothing you can do." Natsume snapped at her, obviously annoyed by the fact that a girl was offering to help.

The innocent look turned to downright scary, "Sorry I don't speak asshole!" She retorted.

He stood up, pissed off, walked right up to her, hovering over her an inch or two, "Try saying that again." He said bluntly as he lit a small fire in his hand.

"NATSUME!" Mikan screamed. "What do you think your doing, all she did was offer to help!"

The girl looked taken aback a bit by his alice.

"What's your name sweetie?" Narumi asked while making his way up to the girl.

"Hyuuga Nachi." She said, still slightly angered.

"Hyuuga," Hotaru turned to Natsume, who looked up confused. "That's your daughter." She pointed an accusing finger at Nachi.

He froze, I'm not sure weather he was going to burn Hotaru to a crisp or faint.

"Oh it makes so much sense!" Tsuusba, who finally butted in said. He walked up to her and grabbed her cheek, "She lookes just like you! So cute!"

"If you want to keep your hand. Get it the hell off my face." She glared at Tsuusba.

He quickly backed off.

"She even sounds like you!" Mikan exclaimed. "She's so pretty!"

Nachi gave Mikan a light smile.

Natsume still standing there with his hands in his pocjet, dumfonded.

"Nachi," Hotaru started, "I don't suppose you have a place we can stay til we figure this out."

"Of course! Mom and Dad won't mind at all, seeing as though he is my dad..." She tapped her chin lightly, "Actually, I think you all look familiar."

She walked up to Natsume, "Sorry, I should not of lost my temper on you like that." She then walked up to Ruka. "Oh yeah, Ruka - kun, I definitely know you guys... let's go."

* * *

They entered the cozy house, the foyer let to a small hallway, which led to a sitting room/kitchen.

"Sit down, I'l get you some snacks." They all took a seat on the fouton while Nachi poured six glasses of water and pulled some cookies out of the couberts, the snacks were handed to the group.

"This is so weird." Mikan said, she then poked Natsume in the chest, "So this is your future house? It's sooo nice!" Mikan ran around for a minute before returning to the fouton, "I wonder who I married!"

"Who would marry you polka dots?"

Mikan stood up, "YOU'RE SO MEAN YOU BUTTHEAD, PERVERTED MOLESTER!" The front door creaked open.

"Shut up you're making my ears bleed."

"Oh I'll make your ears bleed alright!" She sat right down on him and grabbed his ear tugging on it when...

"What the hell is going on?" A very confused, calm voice asked from the hallway, the figure emerged and walked into the next room. Everyone stopped, Mikan still sitting on Natsume with his ear in her hand, blinking at the sight before her.

Natsume stood there, about a foot taller then the eleven year old Natsume, just as handsome with his young face, still peircing red eyes and long black hair. He had one hand in his dress pants pocket, while using the other one to undo several of the top buttons of his white dress shirt, the sleeves where pushed up to his elbows, very Natsume like, he obviously hated his work dress code.

"Uh, hi Dad."

He cocked an eyebrow up, his eyes immidiatly went directly to Mikan, who's face was bright red. "I need that ear." He stated before walking into the kitchen searching the fridge.

Slowly Mikan released Natsume's ear and got off of him, sitting back on her space of coach.

Natsume came in holding what looked like some sort of pop. "Nachi, don't bother explaining until your mother gets home, I don't feel like reexplaining anything to her, she's too dense."

Nachi sweatdropped.

"Your even mean to your own wife!" Mikan whispered furiously into Natsume's ear.

Older Natsume just smirked.

The front door opened once again, "Nachi?! Natsume!? Family conference now!" A loud voice yelled out.

Oh no, was the first thought that enetered Natsume and Mikans mind.

"NATSUME!? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!??" The voice complained again as footsteps, very loud footsteps started hounding towards the family room.

Oh no.

Hotaru, Narumi and Tsuusba had a smirk on their faces, and Ruka looked shocked.

"I'm right here, no need to yell." Natsume (Older.. this may get annoying. LOL) said calmly.

And then she stepped into the light, thin, burnette, large brown eyes. She was wearing a tired look on her face but still had the same old enthusiasm all over it, in a knee length pink sun dress she looked very pretty.

Oh yes.

The second Natsume saw her the swig of water he had just taken was sent all over the floor, Mikan started choking on her cookie coughing uncontrollably.

"What is going on!?" Mikan (Oldeeer) shreiked loudly.

Hotaru sighed, and explained everything.

"So do you think you can get us home some how?" Narumi questioned Natsume (Older!) who looked at him in disgust, he still hated him.

"Maybe." He pondered. "Imai might be able to figure it out."

"Yes Hotaru! She'll be able to do it, especially with the help of her younger self!" Mikan (Older.. ugh) jumped up and down, overjoyed. "This is so cool." She said as she poked Hotarus cheek, who glared at her.

Mikan still sat there immobile. Natsume had recovered from the shock and was just blushing, not that you could see it.

"You didn't change, how disappointing." Natsume said to Mikan, which snapped her out of her faze.

"Neither did you, idiot!"

"Uhm..." Mikan (older) started, "about the family meeting..."

"Where were you today Mom?" Nachi cut in.

"The doctors..." She took a deep breath and smiled brightly, "I'm pregnant!"

Natsume (ollldeer) spit out his pop (geez they're going to have quite the mess to clean up) coughing wildly.

"How the hell did that happen?" He asked.

Mikan slowly turned around glaring at him. "You know _exactly how_ it happened."

At this he smirked, turned to the younger Mikan, and winked.

And with that Mikan fainted.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. The Hyuugas home

**Two words people:**

**HOLY**

**CRAP**

**Two more words people:**

**THANK**

**YOU **

**SO**

**MUCH!**

**Okay well that was four but all well.**

**You guys are amazing, like wow, this was an experimental story, and I got more reviews in fifteen hours on one chapter than I have all together on my other story in nine chapters! **

**So huuuge thanks to everyone reviewing, I'm so pumped I'm updating again! WOO HOO I'm sooo happy, please keep reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: DO NOOOT OWWWWWWN!!!**

**Rated: T**

**Oh and sorry for all the misspelled words last time, I like to type uber fast but sometimes I run my hands over the wrong key without realizing it. LOL leave it to me to do something like that even after I proof read it lmaao!**

**IMPORTANT!! (IN OTHER WORDS LOOK DOWN!!)**

**Mikan = Mikan age 11**

**Mikan (O) = Mikan age 30 (Married at 19 have a 10 year old daughter because I say so!)**

**Natsume = Natsume age 11**

**Natsume (O) = Natsume age 30**

**And so on and so forth with every other character... haha the older Narumi would be really old!!**

**

* * *

**Mikan woke up several hours later in a king sized bed with white covers.

"Mmm." She groaned as she rolled over. "So comfy..."

She shot up as realization dawned on her... she was in her future bed!

Mikan jumped up as she remembered the events earlier that day, she looked out the window to see it was dark, probably around eight pm.

Mikan sighed as she walked around the room, which was painted a light blue, pictures were everywhere, one in particular caught her eye.

The large frame hanging on the wall showed a pretty brunette, her hair curled and pinned up, cowlick temporarily unseen. She had a strapless flowing gown on and in her hand was a small bouquet of flowers, her body was pressed up against a certain raven haired boy who had his arm wrapped around her waist, he looked handsome with his black tux on. In the background was none other then the Sakura tree, the pink petals falling to the ground, some of them were caught in their hair, both figures were smiling brightly.

Mikan stood there starring, she slowly took the picture off the wall and sat down on the edge of the bed with it.

She traced the shape of her own figure. "We got married...under the sakura tree." She whispered.

"Oh really." A sharp voice came out of no wheres sending the picture flying out of her hands.

"NO!" She screeched, she dived off the bed and slid across the floor, just in time for the picture to land in her hands. "Phew."

Unfortunately her skirt had flown up in the process.

"What do you got their, Panda?" Natsume asked, way to amused by the situation.

"NOTHING!" She quickly got off the floor, hiding the picture behind her back, only to see Natsume standing in the doorway smirking at her. The word panda slowly sunk in.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PERRRRRRVERT!!!" His smirk grew as he slowly walked closer towards her.

She backed away with her angry pout sewed to her face.

He got closer and closer til he finally had her in one of the corners of the room.

"What are you doing you stupid idiot!?"

He only answered by pushing his body against hers, he brought his mouth to the bottom of her ear breathing lightly. His hot breath tickled her, as she felt her face turn beat red.

"Ge-t a-away from m-m-me." She stammered, trying to keep her heart from falling out.

"No." Was his whispered reply. He slowly traced his mouth lightly down her jaw bone, she gasped surprised at his actions. He stopped at her chin, he kissed it lightly, she dropped the picture forgetting all about it and closed her eyes breathing in his scent.

She waited a few seconds while he did nothing, she opened her eyes to see that he wasn't there. Her eyes widened as she saw him sit down on the bed, smirking, with the picture in his hand.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTAR-"

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who enjoyed it, with your stupid puckering lips. You could have pushed me away anytime." He stated as he stretched out on the bed, he brought the picture to his face examining it carefully.

Mikan blushed, she didn't want him to see it, for some stupid reason. Well she's Mikan so when isn't she stupid. (No offense Mikan)

"Hey give it back!" She yelled as she jumped on top of him grabbing at the picture, he held it as far as his arm could stretch. "Natsume! Give it to me!"

"Uhm." A voice female voice started, they stopped turning their heads towards the doorway where Mikan (O) stood. "Am I interrupting something?"

"NO!" They said in unison.

"Should this be awkward?" Mikan asked to no one in particular as she jumped off of Natsume, hanging the picture back up, but not before she smacked him over the head with it.

Mikan (O) laughed, smiling brightly. "I have your sleeping arrangements made up, Narumi - sensi and Tsuusba - senpai said they would crash on the two airmatresses we have up in Nachi's room."

Natsume scoffed at this. "I wouldn't trust them in her room."

Mikan just slapped him, which led to a long death glare fight.

"Anyways, there's a double bed in the spare room downstairs, and a pullout coach in the living room. So I figured two of you can sleep in the bed two can sleep on the coach."

"I CAN BUNK WITH HOTAR-"

She was cut off by a hand pulling her towards the door. "Me and Polka will take the bed."

Mikan (O) sweatdropped as she watched Natsume pull Mikan out the door towards the staircase, Natsume looking bored, Mikan waving her arms around frantically protesting.

"Pervert." Was all she muttered as she went to her dresser pulling out a nightgown.

* * *

Mikan was being pulled to the family room, which had a doorway to the spareroom.

"BUT THAT MEANS HOTARU WILL HAVE TO BUNK WITH RUKA - PYON. SHE'LL KILL ME!! NATSUMMMME!"

Hotaru and Ruka walked into the room, sweatdropping at the sight before them.

"I'M SORRY HOTARU!!" Mikan screamed, holding her free hand towards her in a "help me" manner while still being dragged.

Ruka turned bright red, sure he'd bunked with her before but that was awkward enough, and this might be for more then just a night.

"If you annoy me in any way you'll wake up on the floor, if you annoy me again, you won't wake up at all." Hotaru said to Ruka emotionlessly.

Ruka slowly backed away from her.

Natsume (O) came in to see what all the racket was about.

Mikan broke free of Natsumes death grip and flew to Hotaru, who sent Mikan flying back towards Natsume with her baka gun.

BAKABAKABAKA

"Don't touch me."

Natsume (O) slapped his forehead, this brought back SO many memories.

Natsume grabbed her pigtail this time, dragging her towards the door once again.

Natsume (O) wondered how Hotaru and Ruka would react when they found out about their future. He smirked laughing to himself mentally.

"Oi." He said, catching everyones attention. "We're going to Imai's tomorrow to talk about how you're all gonna get back, so don't stay up to late."

Everyone nodded, and went right back to their arguing while Narumi walked in the room, searching the fridge for water.

"YOU'LL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME WHILE I SLEEP!!!" Mikan screamed once again.

"Remember Mikan, you don't have the excuse of not being able to be a wife anymore."

Mikan froze, about to cry to Narumi like usual.

Natsume (O) stiffled a laugh at how childish she was.

Mikans eyes went wide as she grabbed Natsumes shoulder shaking him furiously, "Wow you have emotions?"

Natsume glared at her and lit the end of her hair on fire. She quickly nullified it.

"IDIOT BAKA SICK MINDED PERVERTED MOLESTER PIG FACED!!" Where some of the many insults she yelled at him as he finished pulling her into the room.

* * *

Mikan was about to enter the bathroom (geez there's a bathroom in every bedroom, nice house! lol wish my room was like that :P) but Natsume beat her to it, quickly slamming the door in her face.

"NATSUME!" She huffed, "Well if I'm quick I can change in here."

She quickly stripped herself and started redressing, but the door opened just as she finished getting her undergarments on. Geez he's quick.

A blood curdling scream was almost heard from the room, but Natsume knew better and quickly covered her mouth with his hands.

* * *

**Review! Next one will be way longer.**


	3. A Little Fluff

**HEY! Sorry I was actually planning to update yesterday but school work and crap like that got in the way and I had plans earlier today which I just returned home from, thus here I am absolutely amazed by my reviewers.**

**I can not believe how much reviews I got, it's so exciting!! I love you guys all so much! **

**I had to laugh at how predictable my story is though, lmao everyone already knows what's gunna happen next!**

**IMPORTANT!  
**

**Thank you all so much for REVIEWING/VIEWING/FAVORING/ALERTING/FAVORITE AUTHORING! **

**Enjoy ^_^ Hopefully this comes out good, to tell you the truth I pretty much write every chapter making it up as I go... LOL**

**

* * *

**

Hotaru exited the upstairs bathroom, walking down the steps in her thin nightgown yawning on the way. She entered the living room closing the door behind her, it was a dark beige colour, hardwood flooring, very cozy. She breathed in the scent of wood as she clicked the light switch off, turning on a small lamp next to the pull out coach, which was already made.

Hotaru turned around and there was Ruka in blue boxers. She jumped back, startled by his sudden presence.

He looked at her funny wondering what she was doing.

"For heavens sake Nogi, put a shirt on."

Rukas oh-so-famous blush appeared but he didn't listen wanting to be the one who embarrassed Hotaru for once. "Whatever." He attempted to say it coolly like Natsume, but failed miserably.

Hotaru snorted at his attempt in doing so. "Idiot."

_Click. Click. Flash._

"Your loss, my gain." She stated, putting her camera in her alice proof, human proof, invisible to everyone but her bag. Wow... she obviously is very protective of her pictures.

"IMAI!!" Ruka raged, running towards her angrily.

He was shot across the room by Hotarus horse hoof. "Shut up or I'll never get any sleep." With that she crawled under the covers and turned out the light.

Ruka did the same, facing her back. The only light in the room was the few streaks of moonlight that escaped the curtains, enough light for him to see Hotarus body slowly move up and down with every breath her petite frame took in.

A few minutes later she stirred, he quickly closed his eyes pretending to be asleep, he'd never be able to live it down if she saw him watching her. When she was still several seconds later he opened his eyes slowly to see Hotaru laying on her stomach, her face visible to him, her hands so close to his chest, her eyes closed lightly (she falls asleep some fast!), making low breathing noises. She looked so peaceful, he hadn't gotten to see her like this last time they slept together, since their backs were stuck together, and he had to admit, she was pretty.

He cautiously moved his hand to her face, and stroked her cheek gently, tracing the outline of her face. Her eyebrows pinched together, like she was confused about something she was dreaming about.

He let out a little chuckle and continued from her face to her short black hair, playing with her strands. She stirred again, but this time only moving her arm which landed lightly on Rukas chest. Once again he stiffled a laugh, the confused look on her face was taken over by a relaxed one, and suddenly Ruka was grabbed, pulled into a light hug by the sleeping Hotaru and one word was muttered from her mouth.

"_Ruka._"

And he froze.

* * *

Mikan struggled frantically to get out of Natsumes death grip on her head, she finally succeeded only to get half a foot away before being pulled back again before she could even explain that she wasn't going to scream, however she was still going to kill him.

This time it wasn't a death grip, one hand was on her shoulder, the other on her bare stomach, which cringed and fluttered at his touch. She breathed heavily, scared, yes for once she was scared of Natsume Hyuuga. She had no idea what he was doing and weather he was serious or not, so she just stood there, dumbfounded.

"What," She whispered lowly, "are you doing?"

To her relief his hand moved from her stomach to the end of her arm, tracing up it lightly, she shivered. As if she could feel him smirking she pulled away from him, blushing madly, but doing a good job at covering it up with anger.

"Pervert!" She hissed at him, he just stood there starring at her. She crawled into her side of the bed, pulling the covers over her head childishly in a huff.

He got in bed too, laying on his side, facing what was probably her back. He slowly pulled the covers off of her head, well actually he ripped them off her head after a long fight over it.

"You're a butthead!" She huffed, her cheeks popped out like a chipmunks by her holding her breath.

"You have to breathe sometime." He joked, seeing the brunettes face slowly turn colors. She exhaled, sticking her tongue out at him. They both laid back down, this time facing each other, taking a long time to stare into each others eyes, enjoying every second of the quite.

"Mikan." Natsume was the one to break the silence.

Mikan just starred at him, once again he used her name, her actual real name, and she was the only girl that he called by her first name. One of her overly wide smiles grew on her face as she hesitantly moved closer to Natsume, lightly wrapping one arm around his waist. He stiffened for a second, making Mikan think she was about to become Kuntucky Fried Mikan (I do not own KFC :P). He relaxed again, moving his arm around Mikan, pulling her closer, she burried her face in his chest, she never wanted to fall asleep, she wished it could always be like this. She was breathing heavily, taking in every bit of his wonderful scent.

"You smell good." She sighed, wait... _Did I just say that aloud? _

She pulled her head away from his chest looking up to see his face, which had yet another smirk slapped on upon it. She flushed pink.

"Uh..."

His smirk disappeared, "Oi, isn't it painful sleeping with your hair up like that." He slickly pulled his arm from around her body to the ribbons that held her hair up in pigtails, pulling them off. Her hair fell to her shoulders as she starred at him, confused. He stroked her hair, running his hand through it, she slowly leaned in, her eyes half closed, finally the space between their lips were gone. They shared a small short peck on the lips, speeding Mikans heart rate up.

She blushed, yawned and cuddled back up to Natsume, who was still shocked by the fact that Mikan kissed him.

A few minutes later Mikan was fast asleep, Natsume watched her as he rolled his eyes and smirked, laughing to himself, she had forgotten to change.

She was still in her underwear.

* * *

**I know it was short! I'm so sorry, I promise the next one to be longer, but I didn't have much time to write. So I'll probably update either tomorrow, or Monday. REVIEW PLEASE :):) **


	4. The Nogis

**Well since my last chapter was short and sucked, and also had a lot of spelling issues I'm updating with another chapter a longer one hopefully!**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing ^_^

* * *

**Hotaru woke up in Ruka's arms, her head rested on his shoulder at about three am. She froze, had she had another dream about him again? The same one at least twice a week, she'd be in a death situation, get saved by Ruka and would always wake up as soon as they were about to kiss. She hated it and had no idea what was up with it, she thought it was probably just puberty being a bitch. But her heart told her something else, and unlike Mikan who is totally oblivious that she loves Natsume, she knew how she felt towards bunny boy, she just wouldn't admit it to herself, let alone anyone else. She lifted her head off his shoulders to look at his sleeping face only to find that his eyes were open.

"Nogi, what the hell are you doing?" She spat at him, pushing his arms off of her.

"You called me Ruka." He yawned stretching out his arms.

"Are you stupid?" She starred at him, wondering what could possibly gone through his head.

Ruka grinned mischievously, "You love to sleep talk..." He pulled out his phone, playing back a recording.

"_Ruka, __Ruka, __Ruka, __Ruka._" He played it over and over again continuously.

"I got my own blackmailing technique Imai."

"NOGI!" Hotaru roared, she was _pissed._

BAM

There goes Ruka, flying across the room.

"Don't expect to be getting back in this bed tonight Nogi!" She threw a pillow and a blanket at him, "Have a nice sleep."

* * *

"Mmmm." Mikan groaned, rolling over, when...

PLUNK

Natsume sat up confused, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the floor where Mikan was sitting rubbing her rear.

"Owie!!" She whined, she was suddenly cold, feeling unwanted drafts everywhere.

"..." Her eye twitched, Natsume smirked.

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!" She screamed, pointing a shaky finger at Natsume, "YOU TOOK MY CLOTHES OFF WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!"

"Are you delusional? You were the one that hopped into bed with your underwear on."

"W-what?" Mikan strained her brain trying to recall what had happened several hours ago. "What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock, "Three." His eyes wondered over Mikan as she slowly picked herself up off the floor.

"S-s-stop looking at m-me!" She stuttered running towards the end of the bed where she had left her nightgown (well Nachi's nightgown) before she went to sleep. She quickly pulled it on, shivering from the cold she didn't hesitate to jump right back under the covers. "I'm so tired..." She snuggled up to Natsume's shoulder, yawning wildly.

* * *

Mikan & Natsume (O)'s room...

It was seven am when the bright sunrise woke up Mikan, she groaned not wanting to move from her warm comfortable bed. She was in the same position she is almost every morning with all the blankets pulled off of Natsume, wrapped around her, how she managed that in her sleep he'll never know. Natsume was sleeping on his side, his arms around Mikans waist, with Mikans head rested on his shoulder, her legs tangled up in his own. He didn't really mind her stealing the covers, he didn't need them anyways.

Mikan knew she had to get up to make breakfast for everyone, if they wanted to catch Hotaru they'd have to be there early or she'd be "busy". She looked at Natsumes sleeping face, such a shame he couldn't always be peaceful, she rolled her eyes and pinched his nose to wake him up.

His eyelids fluttered open, he looked at her awkwardly, cocking up an eyebrow. "What time is it?" He asked, obviously some what irritated.

"Seven, we have to get uuuupppp!" She whined into his shoulder.

"Your annoying voice is too much first thing in the morning."

"Natsume!" She slapped his on the arm, rolling over she was about to get out of bed but an arm stopped her, pulling back, strong arms wrapped around her arms.

"Just a few more minutes..." He whispered into her ear.

His mouth trailed from her ear down her neck, kissing it lightly. She giggled as his breath tickled her neck, she pushed his head away and turned around on her other side, now facing Natsume.

"We never really talked about it." She said lightly.

"Talked about what?" He asked leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"My pregnancy." She rolled her eyes, leave it to him to forget so easily.

He froze for a second, then shrugged, "Not much to talk about." He ran his hand up and down her back kissing her cheek.

Mikan twitched. "Could you be any less sentimental?"

"Hn."

"We're bringing another human into this world and you don't even care!"

He stopped rubbing her back and narrowed his eyes at her, "Of course I care, it's our baby."

Mikan sighed, not wanting to argue about it this early.

"It _is_ our baby isn't it?" He asked teasingly.

Mikan attempted a death glare, "Of course it's yours you idiot." Mikans eyes started to glow, "How people can bring other people into this world is so amazing! The whole thing is amazing." She sighed dreamily, Natsume rolled his eyes at Mikans blabbering, but wrapped his arm around her once again.

"I know one part about it that's amazing." He smirked as Mikans eye twitched, she pushed him off the bed.

"Get up it's already seven thirty!"

* * *

Natsume (O) walked into the spare room, Natsume was already awake, sitting on the bed reading his manga, Mikan however was out cold, snoring very loudly.

"Please tell me she grows out of that." Natsume said, not removing his eyes from the manga.

Natsume (O) scoffed, "Hardly."

"Ugh..." Mikan groaned, she sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. After a minute or so she scanned the room, seeing both Natsume's she sweatdropped.

"One's perverts bad enough!" She huffed crossing her arms.

"One's not a pervert," Natsume (O) started, as he walked across the room, "when the other one's willing."

A horrified look came across Mikans face, which was quickly turning pale. Natsume (O) smirked, winked at Natsume and walked out of the room.

"Get the thoughts out of my head!" Mikan screamed to no one, she clutched to her pigtails and ran around the room frantically.

"What thoughts?" Natsume asked, amused by the sudden situation.

"EH?!" ... "NOTHING! NO THOUGHTS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!"

Natsume just starred at her, absolutely amazed at how childish she was.

"YOU!" She pointed at him, "ARE A SICK BAST-"

"Breakfast is ready," a sweet voice cut off the fight, and Nachi appeared in the doorway wearing a black sundress.

* * *

Breakfast was very good, it was very breakfasty... so we can skip that crap and fastforward to the trip to the Imai's or is it a different last name?? DUN DUN DAAH!

xoxoxox

The walk to Hotaru's was short, she was basically their next door neighbors.

"Aren't you excited Hotaru?!" Mikan asked, jumping up and down frantically.

"What's worth getting excited over?"

"You get to see your future home! And maybe even future husband!" Stars appeared in Mikans eyes as she tried to imagine the perfect guy for Hotaru, but they disappeared when she failed miserably.

"Mmmhmm, reeaal exciting."

They walked up to the big house, which was probably half filled with inventions, Hotaru was obviously very wealthy, and rang the doorbell.

Actually Mikan (O) hounded the door bell, pushing it several times while banging on the door screaming, "HOTARU OPEN UP!"

Finally the door swung open, but it wasn't Hotary who was standing in the entryway it was...

* * *

**Thank you Review!

* * *

**

Haha jk....

it was NOGI RUKA!

The look on Rukas face was priceless, as future Hotaru appeared in the doorway next to her husband.

"HOTARU!" Mikan (O) threw herself at the short haired girl, who pulled out the Baka gun and shot her across the lawn.

Mikan sweatdropped, even in the future the baka gun hasn't retired.

Everyone else sweatdropped because even in the future Mikans hasn't learned not to go near Hotaru. What an idiot.

"I still find it hard to believe that one of my inventions did this." She stated, referring to the young time travelers. "But I'll see what I can do."

"Mommy, Daddy?" A young girl about five emerged, she tugged on her parents hands. "Who are they?" The blond haired, purple eyed girl pointed to the yard.

"They're just visitors honey." Ruka (O) explained, patting his daughter on the head.

"Oh." She ran out towards Natsume (O) and hugged him, "Uncle Natsume, where's Auntie Mikan?" She looked up at him as he pointed to Mikan who was just getting up off the grass.

Tsubasa (I just figured out I was spelling his name wrong, I spelt it Tsuusba lmao), Narumi, Mikan and Natsume all turned to look at Hotaru and Ruka.

Hotaru looked uninterested as she studied the sky, trying to hide her shock. Ruka however, looked like he was about to pass out.

* * *

**Alrightyyy, review please and thank you ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ hopefully that one was better.**


	5. A big problem

**My apologies to you guys, I didn't update yesterday, sorry!!! I feel so horrible! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**I'm going to start doing review replies in my story, so the next chapter I do ther'll be replies to all the reviews for this chapter! Sorry it took me so looong!

* * *

**"Aww shit." Ruka (O) cursed as he saw Hotaru fall to the ground unconscious. (HAHA twist, looks like she wasn't doing such a good job on hiding her shock :P)

He ran over to the young girl and picked her up bridal style, AWWW, insert younger Ruka blushing here.

"Let's go inside." He suggested as Natsume (O) attempted to help Mikan (O) off the ground.

xoxoxox

The house was huge, but as thought, it was FILLED with inventions everywhere, inventions for who knows what, but this meant Hotaru hadn't lost her alice yet.

_Do I still have my alices? Does Natsume have his... if he does, he'll die soon!_ Mikan started freaking out on the inside, she had to get Natsume's future self alone later on and ask him some questions.

They all sat down in a large living room, fancy devices were everywhere along with decorations and a large T.V.

"Wow Hotaru your house is so cool!" Mikan exclaimed to her future best friend.

"Nachi - chan!" The blond girl tugged on Nachi's dress.

"Oh hey Motoyo." She smiled as she picked the young girl up, setting her on her lap.

Ruka watched his daughter to be as she bounced up and down, cutely clapping her hands.

"We need, urm, me to wake up, or I can't figure out the way to get them home." Hotaru explained, she poured water over her younger self, and surely slow enough her eyes fluttered open.

She looked up at the person holding her and drew out her baka gun, "Put me down Nogi!" She growled, embarrassed that she fainted.

He rolled his eyes and set her on the floor.

"Yo, mom," a boy about fifteen entered the living room with his hands shoved in his slacks. He had ruffled black hair, and round blue eyes, "um..." He scanned the room and sweatdropped. "You seriously weren't kidding."

"Tell me about it." Nachi muttered.

Motoyo hopped off Nachi's lap and ran over to the boy, clinging to his legs until he picked her up.

"Ataru - kun!" The girl giggled as he rocked her back and forth.

Natsume looked at his best friend, who was even more mortified looking at the teenager infront of him.

"Aren't we all thirty?" He asked, smirking at Ruka.

"Y-y-yes." Ruka stammered.

Mikan counted some numbers on her fingers trying to figure out how old Ruka would've been when he had his child.

Natsume rolled his eyes and hit her hand down, "They would be fifteen," he told her, irritated at her stupidity.

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan screamed into her ears.

Natsume snorted as Hotaru looked up at Ruka from her spot on the floor, "Geez Nogi, keep it in your pants."

Ataru burst out into hysterical laughter, "Keep what in his pants?" Motoyo asked, biting her finger.

Ruka glared at Hotaru, but it wasn't too threatening with his red face.

"At least Natsume was able to contain himself." She smirked as she looked at Mikan.

"What I don't get it." Mikan looked at Natsume confused.

"LA LA LA LA!!" Nachi stuck her fingers in her ears, "I do NOT need to hear about my parents sex life!"

"Well how do you think you got here?" Natsume (O) asked her smirking.

"I perfer to think the stork dropped me off!" She yelled over all the noise.

"Doesn't it!?" Mikan asked, everyone sweatdropped, "Just kidding..." She huffed.

"Ruka's a pervert!" Mikan accused, "Poor Hotaru!" Mikan attempted to cling to Hotaru but of course failed.

BANG!

"Everyone," Hotaru (O) started, as she blew some smoke off her improved baka gun, "needs to shut up."

* * *

The living room was awkwardly quite, Hotaru (O), Natsume (O), Mikan (O), Ruka (O), and Hotaru all went into Hotaru's (wow that's a lot of Hotarus in one sentence lol) lab to try and figure out what happened. Ataru left with his friends, and Motoyo was up in her room taking a nap.

So Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Nachi, Narumi, and Tsubasa sat quietly on the coach, well as quietly as one could with Mikan whining.

"Tsubasa - senpai!!!!!! I can't marry the perveert!!" Mikan was crying into Tsubasa's shoulder.

"There there Mikan." Tsubasa patted her back as he held her closer, catching a death glare from Natsume while doing so.

Mikan quickly mover from Tsubasa to Narumi.

"Narumi - sensei!!! WAAHH!!!"

"It's okay Mikan - chan, I told you Natsume would take responsibility for taking your underwear off."

"NARUMI - SENSEI!! NOOO!!!"

"Okay, WHAT!?" Nachi yelled.

Narumi clapped his hands together excitedly, "Oh ho ho, you mean they never told you the story of how they met!"

Nachi smirked, "No they didn't.''

"How about we tell her the story about the time I burnt you to a crisp instead?" Natsume asked Narumi, lighting a small fire in his hands.

"THAT PERVERT," Mikan thrusted her finger towards Natsume dramatically, "held me down on a coach threatening to burn my hair if I didn't tell him who I was!"

"She didn't tell me so I took her underwear, no big deal." Natsume finished Mikans story in a bored tone.

"YEAH EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT YOU WON'T LET ME LIVE IT DOWN! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU SAW MY UNDERWEAR PATTERN!"

"Tch, it isn't my fault you wear such childish underwear, Polka dots."

Nachi looked like a light clicked on in her head, "No way, that's why he calls you Polka dots!"

...

She burst into laughter, her face turning bright red from lack of air.

"I hate you." Mikan hissed at Natsume.

"Oh really?" Natsume drew closer to her face, grabbing the collar of her shirt he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes flew wide open, just in time for everything to go black.

xoxox

The whole class gasped at the sight before them, Mikan was still kissing Natsume, except he was sitting at his desk back at the academy, and she was sitting on his lap!

Mikan tore away from him to look at the dumfounded class.

"It worked! Hotaru fixed it! We're home!" Mikan threw her arms around Natsume.

"Uhm, Mikan?"

"Yeah Yuu!?"

He just pointed, gesturing for her to look behind her.

Mikan and Natsume turned around and gasped.

Now _this_ could be a problem.

* * *

**Lol, what a perdictable cliffy. Please Review :)**


	6. Classroom trouble

**Let me do the honors for you all...**

***Shoots self***

**Hahahaha, sorry, I totally lied my review is several days late, but you know school comes before writing, I have to do my work. :( SORRY!!!**

**Disclaimed.**

**Rated T

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**dominiqueanne**: Thanks so much for your review! I love your support, sorry for the late update :)

**pheonixfire3423: **Lol thank you ^_^ Apologies to you too!! Late update I'm so ashamed :P

**Tear Droplet**: I thiiiiinnnkk... you'll have to read the chapter to find out *gasp* LOL

**fantasia-49**: Yep this chappy def. Thank youss !!

**NyanoHenshi**: Hahaha !! I do that with my parents too so I put it in there, it's disturbing when your 'rents talk about things like that lmao! Oh the awkwardness.

**iimAdOrKabLe**: Lol thankies !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I still feel bad I haven't updated for like 8 days!!

**animeprincess93**: I love you, I love you, I love you too!!! *glomps* Loooolerrrs, Hotaru so young, and by the way, UPDATE YOU STORY!!! LOOOL :P *shoots self for you* ahahaha I'm sorry about the late update!

**niceladysakura**: Thank - you so much ^_^ This update isn't so thankable since it is SOO late!!

**pinkblossom13**: Lol I bet you do know what it is! Me and my famous obvious cliff hangers lmao. Thanks for your reviews :)

**GAanime3193**: w00t, thank you so much! You're so sweet ^_^ NO IT HAD ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! Lmao lmao, JOKING!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!! I had to add it in, I'm hoping to get more Tsubasa - senpai/Natsume - kun arguing in the story if I can think of anything, my brains fried today though. If you have anymore ideas be sure to offer them :)

**cheskiXchanXsempai**: LoOoL Sorry if you're confused, I am kind of a confusing writer, hopefully this chapter will ... um de-confusify you !! HAHAHA I made a new word.. I am SO way random. Thank you for the review :)

**littleazngirl24**: Thank you so much :):):) ^_^ Sorry if it's starting to get a little random and off topic... I sort of just write as I go, and sorry for the late !!!

** sakurasibling**: HAHA Thank you, sorry you were dying so long O_o I took a while to update !!!

**Addikted**: Or not so soon... okay the next update will be like tomorrow because I updated late when I said in my last one shot I would update last Sunday!! HAHAHA I'm genius ... okay I'm overdoing it, thank you so much for reviewing!!

**zZShiroNekoKawaiiZz**: Thanks :) Uhmmm yeah I like it better when they're in the future so I imagine they'll go back for a little while before the story ends :) Haha silly Ruka.

**.Hime no Kanashimi.**: Hmmm, read to find out... OoHhHHOooooo... Lmao, Mikan doesn't even realize that they just kissed.

**Vanilla Night**: THANK YOU! *hugz* All my reviewers are AWESOME! *sheds a tear* LOL :P And Hotaru thinks she's sooooooo smart, she couldn't even tell that her and Ruka are soul mates... SOUL MAAATES!!! Okay... I'm really hyper sorry lmao! Lol actually it was Hotaru that said that! :p Oh the sick jokingness. Lol thanks again ^_^

**jubelle**: YAY! I'm soooooooooooooo glad :) I love homor but I suck at it, so when I can make people laugh it makes me so happy! Thanks for the review!!

**Dee-janLalota**: Lol cliffy!!! Hm... unfortunately I don't really want to change their age, because it's too far into the story, but they haven't sone anything so far in the story except kiss, and he already kissed her when they were ten in the actual manga, which was admittedly pretty steamy for a ten year old, *covers eyes* AAHH! Lmao... Yeah 11 is pretty young, but I like keeping it close to the original age ^_^ Thanks for your reviews

**mikan-kawaii-sakura**: Thanks ^_^ like I said to Addikted, I'll make sure to update earlier for the next chappy, I'm so so so so so so sorry! I really apprichiate the kind reviews!!

**o0fuYuHAnAsHIrAZuKI0o**: Thank you !!!! Lmao a madwoman. It was pretty cheesy though eh? *gobbles down cookies* COOKIESS!! SUGAAARR!! *types like a madwoman* :p

**TJcat01**: I mangaxgirl hereby thank you, because I make weird thank yous, because I'm weird!! Lol, when sugar takes over your body this is what it results to !!

**XXX Yoyo Gausche XXX**: Thanks, lol in all the randomness of this story they randomly transport back to the school. Uhm... I'm not sure I can't think of the episode... lmao. I always knew he'd turn into a softy, what a fake bad boy image lmao! You can only be a bad-ass 10 year old for so long though. *tragic sigh*

**ejo**: I love you, because your name is easy to remember so I can type it!! LMAO I always have to look at the review page 50 000 times before I finally get the whole username typed in... but I'm absent minded anyways ! Lmao, thank you for your review :) I think you guessed right, MAYBE dun duh daaah!

**Moonlightnin**: Lol, hahahaha I know right? Thanks for your review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**StarAngel02**: I wouldn't tell you, but I might be lying, or maybe I wouldn't be? Hmm, but then if I'm saying that now doesn't that already make me a liar? Waiit... HUH!? LMAO!!

**Shini Angel 13**: LOL, *evil grin* It's not supposed to be fair :P But what seriously isn't fair is the fact that I've been a lazy updater, SORRY!!!! :(:(:(:( Thank you :):):)

**.little silent angel.**: Lmao, that would actually be a good idea, if I put that in there would you kill me? Full credit would go to you though ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing, poor Mikan would get bitten to death lmao. I know I laugh a lot.

**youare-who-youare**: Thanks ^_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Wow... random.

**shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo**: HAHAHAHA Poor Ruka would be horrified, who knew he could crack out of that shy shell of his in just four years? I feel bad for Hotaru :p*takes a bow* Thank you! Thank you! lol jk !! Thanks for the review :)

**-seysz-**: Lol I had no idea what bitin meant, good thing you explained ^_^ sorry for the late chap, MUST RESIST PUPPY DOG EYES !!! It would definitely be incomplete if I didn't update it again LMAO, thanks!

* * *

Ruka was lying on the ground out cold, along with Hotaru next to him, Narumi was up on his feet twirling around the classroom excited to be back with his students, and Tsubasa was sitting on one of the desks rubbing his head.

But what was the most shocking was Nachi, she was sitting on the ground wear a confused look, searching the classroom with an innocent look on her face.

"What do you think you're doing Sakura!"

Permys voice drove Mikans attention from her daughter to the seaweed headed girl in front of her.

"H-huh?"

"Get off of Natsume - kun, you're infecting him with your stupidity!"

Everything finally thrusted itself back into Mikans memory, like a hammer hitting her square in the forehead, she realized she was still sitting on Natsumes lap, and they had been sharing a kiss just seconds before.

"I - I, uh."

"I can't believe she stole his first kiss!" A fan girl screeched.

"It was supposed to be mine!" Cried another.

"How am I supposed to kiss his lips now that they're infected with those brats germs!" Another fainted.

"How shameful!" Permy cried, pointing a finger at Mikan.

"Who the hell are you idiot?" A calm, harsh, female voice asked, as the light footsteps approached Permy.

Permy looked at her up and down, taking in her appearance, her light brown hair danced across her shoulders, and her piercing slanted red eyes glared back at her, her arms crossed, short eyebrows cocked up far on her forehead. Sumire had to admit, she was beautiful, but there was something strangely familiar about her.

Nachi sat next to Natsume, who Mikan was still frozen on, and leaned against his shoulder, propping one leg up on the end of the bench, apparently not bothered by the fact everyone could probably see her underwear.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Permy twitched.

"How dare you take advantage of Natsume like that! You don't even know him, you just appear out of no wheres and think you can do anything you want, just wait until he burns you to a crisp!"

"I don't think I'd do that." Natsume started. Mikan gasped and covered his mouth with her hand, praying he wouldn't reveal who Nachi was to the class, he tried to remove her hand, but they both ended up fall to the ground. Nachi watched them with slight amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Natsume!" The boy with short brown curly hair, and like a tan that is a wannabe Natsume, and follows him and sucks up to him... I really do not remember his name, if you know it can you tell me? I think he has the levitating Alice, anyways we'll call him what's his face.

He turned to Nachi not giving Natsume time to respond, he was too busy wrestling to get Mikan off of him anyways. "You can not adress Natsume - kun that way, who do you think you are you bastard?" Anyone who read the Omake in the manga called "Hotarus academy life" would know that that is similar to what he said to Hotaru when she first came to the academy.

"I think," She put a finger to her lip as she stood up and took a step towards him, her pondering look turned into a death glare as she lit a small fire in one hand *gasp* "that I'm the girl that can burn you to a crisp."

Mikan and Natsume froze, Mikans hand left Natsumes mouth to reveal a gaping look on his face.

"You have an Alice Nachi?" Mikan jumped up and was immediately at Nachis side. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Never came up." She shrugged as she turned away from what's his face (Lmao).

"Do you have nullification too!?" Mikan asked eagerly, hoping that her daughter inherited more then just her gender and hair colour.

"Yep, but no stealing Alice, thankfully," Nachi smiled at Mikan, "No offense, I just wouldn't be able to handle stealing others Alices."

"Why don't you attend Gakuen Alice in the future?" Mikan asked.

"I do, it actually became a day school a couple years before you and Dad graduated, thanks to you two of coarse!"

Mikans eyes glowed, she was ecstatic that her and Natsume had been able to turn the school into a normal everyday thing, now students could still see their families, just like a regular school!

"Dad? Future? What are you guys talking about?" Yuu asked, who was forgotten after pointing out Nachi. Poor Yuu.

"Hotarus invention took us to the future." Mikan explained, not planning on elaborating about Nachis family. "And we met Nachi and stayed with her for a couple days, and when older Hotaru and Hotaru tried to fix it, it must have sent Nachi back too because she was sitting with us."

"Wow that's so cool!" Nonokoko chimed in.

"How far into the future!?" Anna asked excitedly.

"20 years!"

"Wow Mikan - chan, did you see your older self?" Anna grabbed onto her friends shoulders and shook her.

"Y-yes."

"Did you see me?" Nonokoko asked.

"No unfortunately, I didn't see Anna - chan either, we didn't have much time to visit everyone in the neighborhood, we were too caught up in trying to get home."

"What a rip off, so who did you see?" Permy scoffed.

"Well, myself, Hotaru - chan, Ruka - pyon," She hesitated, "And Natsume- kun."

"I bet Natsume - kun looked even more amazing!" Permys eyes sparkled as she tried to imagine what an older Natsume - kun would look like, no sooner was her wish created when someone very heavy fell on top of her. LMAO.

"Damn it." The figure cursed, he was irritated at his disastrous fall, he was always graceful! He got off of Permy mumbling a, "Sorry kid."

Permy looked up and her eyes twinkled. "Oh my gosh I was so right!"

"Oh it's you." Natsume (O) commented bitterly while rubbing a hand through his raven hair.

"I can't wait until I'm your wife!" Permy squealed, grabbing onto Natsumes (O) arm.

"Tch." He shook her off and walked towards Natsume, who was now sitting at his desk again reading his manga.

"What happened?" Natsume asked as he slid his manga off his face.

"Imai left the room for two seconds to figure out how to get Nachi back without sending you guys back too, and that idiot pressed something."

Natsume smirked towards Mikan.

"HEY! I am NOT an idiot, you pervert!" Mikan tried to give Natsume (O) a death glare, only resulting in Natsume (O) rolling his eyes at her pathitic attempt.

Suddenly Natsume (O) was knocked to the ground as a blood curdling scream rang through the room.

"I'm gunna die, I'm gunna die, I'm gunna DIEE!!" A brunette was curled up into a ball screaming for her life, laying ontop of Natsume (O).

"Get off of me idiot."

She perked up at the sound of her husbands voice. "Natsume - kun?" She opened one eye to confirm her assumption. "Oh Natsume - kun, I'm so sorry! I just wanted to see what the button did, I thought I could fix it!" Water fall tears ran across her face childishly as she sat up on Natsumes (O) strong structure.

He propped himself up on his shoulders becoming eye level with the polka dotted loving girl. "Well now we're just going to have to rely on Ruka to fix that stupid thing." He sighed knowing that, in fact that could take a few days.

"Hotaru will probably make us wait longer as punishment for messing with her invention!" The girl kept on bawling.

"Would you shut up polka dots." She class gasped, so this was indeed the future Mikan.

"Sorry Natsume - kun." She got up dusting the dust off her pink sundress, which exposed her now pluming tummy.

Sumire scoffed, "Haha Sakura is fat in the future."

Mikan (O) twitched, "I'm not fat I'm pregnant you nimrod!"

The class gasped again, it was hard imagining Mikan having a kid, even when she was older, she acts to much like a kid herself.

"Excuses, excuses. Who would want to marry you, let alone have your child."

Mikan (O) was now fuming with anger, her past plan to not admit as having Natsume as her future husband to save her little self from harassment flew away. "NATSUME - KUN'S THE FATHER!"

...

Silence.

Permys face went pale, what's his face chocked on his own saliva, Narumi let out a hearty "ho ho ho", Tsubasa remained confused, rubbing his head, Mikan was about to faint once again, Natsume was smirking, Yuu was blushing, Koko already knew thanks to his Alice and had his usual wide smile on his face, Hotaru and Ruka were still unconcious, Anna and Nonokoko were smiling brightly, delighted, Nachi slapped her hand to her forehead and Natsume (O) had picked himself off the floor, wrapping a strong arm around Mikans (O) waist protectivly.

Fangirls dropped dead on the spot.

"Um, mom?" Nachi quietly made her way over to her mother, careful not to upset the chocked classroom.

"M-mom?" Permy asked.

"Yeah," Nachi started, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Mom," she pointed to Mikan (O), "Dad," she pointed to Natsume (O), "Stupid."

"Natsume, you married the old hag?" Four year old Youchi was standing in the doorway, had heard the whole delima.

Mikans (O) eyes sparkled, "It's little Youchi! KAWAII!!"

"He called you and old hag, how is that cute?" Natsume (O) asked, cocking an amused eyebrow up.

"I'm not a hag!" Mikan yelled, defining the whole class.

"Shut up polka, your making my ears bleed." Natsume said, not taking his eyes away from his manga.

"Don't call me polka! I have a name you perverted idiotic son of a -"

"Is that anyway to talk to your future husband?" His voice remained calm, his eyes sneakily moved from his manga to Mikan, who was changing several different shades of red.

"I - I," Mikans eye twitched in anger, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I MARRY A PERVERTED," she started throwing punches at Natsume, "IDIOTIC, ANNOYING," more punches thrown at him, "SLANTED EYED," He kept dodging the attacks with no effort, an amused expression plastered on his face, "HORRIBLE FOX LIKE YOU!"

Mikan (O) and Natsume (O) sweat dropped, and before Mikan (O) could protest his lips claimed hers.

"Mmmm." Mikan (O) sighed, as she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck, he pulled her closer, his arms snaked around her waist. She followed along, she knew he was only doing this in front of them because it would catch their attention and stop their fighting. Plus it was a good way to mortify her younger friends.

Mikan stopped her screaming and turned her head around to look at her older self, a blush crept up onto her cheeks.

Mikan (O) ran her hands all though Natsumes (O) hair as he deepened this kiss, making evident to everyone that he did so.

"Eh..." Mikans heart started beating rapidly, her breaths growing deeper, this was too embarrassing. She stole a look at Natsume, only to her utter embarrassment she found he was starring intently at her. She blushed even deeper and looked away.

Mikan (O) and Natsume (O) finally broke away, gasping for air, they looked around at their old classmates.

"I could have gone without seeing that." Koko finally broke the silence.

Mikan (O) chuckled, a light blush could be seen on her cheeks.

Permy was broken hearted, (aww, all well.) "Y-you, boy stealer!" She pointed an accussing finger towards Mikan.

"How could I of stole him from you when he was never yours in the first place!" Mikan snapped at her, surprising the classmates.

I gasp broke the tense aura in the room.

"Central Town!" Mikan (O) exclaimed, grabbing her husbands arms.

He cocked up one eyebrow, he could never understand her unfinished sentences.

"Howolen! Howolen! HOWOLEN!" She was now jumping up and down shaking him furiously.

"Tch, we can get some later."

"But I'm craving Howolen." Mikan (O) pouted.

"Stop whining."

Mikans (O) eyes slanted into a glare, she grabbed his collar and pulled him down eye level to her. "I want Howolen, NOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!!" She roared.

"Good lord woman, we'll get your freaking Howolen then."

Mikans (O) mood took a one hundred eighty degree turn as she smiled and grabbed onto Natsumes (O) hand swinging it back and wroth happily.

"Thank you Natsume - kun!" She dragged him out of the room full speed, with him muttering "Pregnant woman and their cravings." all the way.

* * *

**I think this was a good length, hopefully you liked it! Review!**


	7. Confusion

**Guess who? I'm back! Unfortunately I don't have time to do reviews this chapter . I'm so sorry! But I read everyone of them and come up with a reply in my head, but it takes a while to write it down and I don't have much time, so I'm just doing a quick update! I thank you all for your understanding and I also thank you for the great reviews!**

**Oh and thanks for giving me Mochus name!  
**

**

* * *

**BAM!

"Ugh, stupid..." The blond on the floor looked at his surroundings, his old classmates were starring at him, he saw Mikan and Natsume (O) at the doorway about to exit, and his younger self laying unconscious. "What the hell?" Beside him his wife was already standing up, writing an observation down on her notebook.

"Hotaru?" He looked up at her and their eyes met momentarily, but she didn't explain anything to him. He stood up and faced her, putting his index finger under her chin to get her attention.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm writing Ruka."

"You'll live." He smirked at her as she glared at him, clearly annoyed.

Anna decided to be the one to ask what was going on. "So you two are from the future too? All this from one screwed up invention."

"Hey!" Hotaru spat at her, "Watch it."

"You two got married?" Nonoko chimed in.

"What?" Ruka asked, flushing.

"It's obvious, you aren't calling each other by surname anymore."

"WHAT!?" Permy screamed, "This can not be happening.... who am I supposed to marry?"

"I don't know, but whoever it is I feel sorry for them." Nachi sneered at her, disgusted at the fact she used to stalk her father.

Permy twitched, trying not to loose her cool at her dream boys daughter.

"Ruka," Natsume (O) walked over to the couple, "What happened?"

"Your baka of a wife happened Hyuuga." Hotaru (O) commented emotionlessly.

"I'm so sorry Hotaru!" Mikan (O) clung onto her best friend, "Forgive me!"

BAKABAKABAKA

She went flying across the room once again, the whole class sweat dropped.

"Hey! You could be a little more gentle, I'm with baby here!"

"What?" Hotaru (O) looked surprised and hurt.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to tell you didn't I?"

"Idiot." She mumbled under her breath. "Yeah you did."

"I'm pregnant Hotaru isn't that great!?"

"Yep fantastic." She said sarcastically. She pitied the poor child for having to live with her.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to give up my room and stay with you Polka." Natsume was forced to give his special star room up to their future selves to sleep in until they figured out how to get back, leaving him and Nachi to room in Mikans one star room.

"Whatever, just don't do anything perverted!" They were headed back to Natsume's room to say good night to... themselves, how weird. Mikan ran ahead of Nachi and Natsume and jiggled the doorknob. "It's locked!" She huffed.

Nachi gave Natsume an awkward look.

"I'll just knock!" Mikan was about to slam her fist into the door but Natsume grabbed it.

"We really don't have to say goodnight, this is stupid." A loud moan was heard from inside the room, giving Natsume more then enough proof that they didn't need to be inturupting.

"What the hell was that!?" Mikan asked, for a second Natsume thought she was actually catching on. "They're hurt!" She screamed.

Natsume put a hand over her mouth, "Shut up, they...we...whatever, might hear you."

"But..."

"You aren't hurt." Nachi stated.

"Are you sure?" Mikan looked somewhat convinced.

"Yes. We'll come back in the morning, let them sleep it's late."

As they walked down the hallway a clear, "OH NATSUME!" was heard.

* * *

"Natsume?" It was the middle of the night and Mikan couldn't sleep, "Are you awake?" She whispered to the boy who was attempting to sleep on the floor. Nachi was across the room konked out on the couch.

"Yes." He hissed.

"Oh okay." She sighed and turned around in her bed. An amused smile was left plastered on the boys face.

"I'm awake idiot."

"Isn't the floor uncomfortable?" She hung her head slightly off the bed to get a good glimpse of him.

"I'm fine." He said, not wanting to bother her, even though in fact he was very uncomfortable.

"Well I'm cold." She stated, not looking away from him.

There was a long silence, she shivered for the umpteenth time that night.

"Sleep with me."

The command startled him, didn't she think he'd do something to her? He decided to have a little fun.

"I think you're a little young to be asking me to do that little girl."

She twitched in anger, "Not that kind of sleeping with me you pervert!" Faster then the blink of an eye he was up on her bed under her covers, she felt his cold feet on hers and she flushed.

"Your feet are freezing." She moved her feet a little, attempting to warm his up.

"Stop playing footsies with me."

"EH!?" She blushed a deep shade of red, "I didn't, I mean I wasn't, I mean I-"

He turned his body around to face her, "Are you warmer now?" She felt his hot breath on her nose as she nodded yes. They were dangerously close, the bed was only twin sized.

She felt his arm on her waist right before his minty breath lulled her to sleep.

* * *

**In Natsume's special star room! (With Natsume (O) and Mikan (O))**

"Ugh," The letters on the clock next to her told her it was 7:00am. "Stupid clock." She muttered, she felt eyes watching her as she looked up from her husbands bare chest.

"Morning." He stroked her hair softly, making her sigh.

"Morning." She smiled and snuggled close to him, "I don't wanna get up."

"Neither do I." He smirked as he traced her collar bone with his index finger, he felt her shiver under his touch, but before he could do anything else she sprang up in her usual happy mood.

"But I guess we probably should get up!" She cheered, sitting up in bed holding the blanket up to her naked skin.

"Uh..."

There was an awkward silence as the surprised couple saw young Mikan standing in the doorway with Natsume.

"I told you we were okay." He said to the shocked girl.

"Maybe it's a good thing I didn't go in last night," She commented, finally getting what was going on, as there was close all over the floor.

He rolled his eyes and took her hand, "Come on let's go." They left, closing the door behind them.

"Well that was..." Mikan (O) started.

"Should that be awkward?" She asked him curiously.

"No, not really."

* * *

**Review! ^^**


	8. Polka dots and Pandas

**Yup, like a month. SORRY! I've been so busy lately it seems I don't get a minute to myself. I need more free time, expect a lot more writing from me when summer rolls around though. **

* * *

He watched his wife intently as she slipped out of bed, the sheet covering her bare skin fell to the floor revealing her barely curved body, plump stomach and small breasts. She hadn't grown much since she was ten at all.

"I wonder if it will be a boy this time." She commented to her husband while trying to find something suitable to wear.

He nodded in response, "A boy would be nice."

She smiled at him, "Nachi is really excited, she told me once that she didn't want to be an only child her whole life." Mikan finally found her favorite pair of jeans and a pink shirt to wear, she dropped them to the floor and pulled her polka dotted underwear on.

Natsume didn't answer, instead he just watched her every move. It wasn't as bad as he thought to be back in the academy, now that he was healed and had her. All the horrible, painful memories of the academy were pushed aside and his mind flooded with images of her. He looked up and saw her fumbling with her bra snaps.

"Damn things..." She cursed under her breath after failing once again to snap them, she was not the brightest.

He got out of bed and scrunched his nose up when the unwanted cold hit his naked body. He pulled a pair of black boxers on, walked over to Mikan and very gently took her hands and pulled them away from her back. He took the bra and snapped it together with ease.

"What would I do without you?" She joked, turning around to face him.

He smirked, "Things like that take practice...Nice underwear, polka dots."

She scrunched her eyebrows together and hit him lightly on the arm, "Don't be a pervert this early in the morning."

He walked closer to her, lightly placing his hands on her hips, leaned into her ear and whispered, "You like it."

A light blush covered her cheeks, his hot breath sent shivers down her spine. She pulled his head away from her ear and cupped his cheeks, and looking deeply into his eyes she leaned her lips against his and whispered, "I love you," against them.

Their lips broke apart seconds after and he lightly smiled at her, "I love you too."

* * *

"Took you long enough," Natsume muttered under his breath as he saw Mikan (O) and Natsume (O) finally exit their room.

"Natsume, you're so impatient!" Mikan growled back at him.

"Shut up loud mouth."

"Can we please stop arguing and just go to central town already? I want Howalon so badly!" Mikan (O) excitedly clapped her hands together, after so long she was finally going to get to taste the amazing Howalon again!

"Oooh, me too, me too!" Mikan agreed.

They both grabbed their Natsumes hand and dragged them down the hallway, "Come on Natsume, hurry up!" they cried in unison.

"Wow." Was all Nachi could say, she looked beside her expecting Hotaru to agree, instead she saw her camera going a mile a minute.

"At least this screwed up invention is good money."

Nachi sweatdropped and rolled her eyes, it wasn't like she wasn't used to it. "I'm not sure though," She nervously bit her lower lip, "If they find out too much about the future they may try to change something and end up changing the whole future."

"True," Hotaru said nonchalantly, "I'm glad you didn't inherit Mikans idiocy."

"Um, thanks?"

* * *

In central town it would be an understatement to say they were getting weird looks, because most of the looks were either creepy or death glares. However Mikan (O) ignored it and happily skipped down the street holding Natsumes hand.

After many attempts Ruka (O) finally managed to hold onto Hotarus (O) hand, and though she may look disgusted she was secretly content with it.

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru walked awkwardly behind their older selves, it was embarrassing to see this, why couldn't they have just waited for their future instead of going through this hell now?

"Look! The Howalon stand!" Mikan (O) cried out in happiness.

xxx

After waiting an hour in line at the Howalon stand Mikan (O) was sitting on a nearby bench contently popping Howalon after Howalon into her mouth.

"Thanks for getting me my Howalon Natsume, I didn't have my purse on me when we were transferred back." Mikan (O) smiled at her husband.

"It's no big deal," Natsume (O) scoffed at her.

"Geez," She huffed crossing her arms over her chest, "You could try 'You're welcome my lovely wife,' or something to that extent."

"I will never call anything about you lovely."

A vain in her forehead twitched as she used her fist to give Natsume (O) a bang on the head.

Mikan was trying not to laugh at the sight, but it was so damn funny. Nothing had changed between her and Natsume, even twenty years into the future. She was actually glad, Natsume wouldn't be Natsume without his perverted, arrogant attitude.

"Natsume-kun?" Mikan turned to face Natsume, who was uninterestedly watching his older self fight with his wife.

"What?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Do you want a Howalon?" She took one fluffy treat out of the box and held it eye level to his face.

"I don't eat sweets." He commented, his bored expression not changing.

Mikan scowled at his I-don't-try-anything-new attitude. "Fine, you dunno what you're missing!" She stuck her tongue out at him and popped the Howalon into her mouth.

"On second thought..."

Mikan looked at him quizzically, and before she could pick another Howalon out of the box to give it to him his lips crashed into hers. He pried his tongue into her surprised mouth and the taste of the sweet candy melted onto his tongue.

"Mmm!" Mikan squealed out in surprise against his lips, she pushed him away as soon as she got the energy back.

He just smirked at her mortified face.

"You, you....you PERVERT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and hit him over the head with her Howalon box, completely forgetting the fact that there was still candy left in it, the last few pieces of Howalon flew onto the ground a few feet away.

Mikan forgot about Natsume quickly and screamed in horror as people stepped on her precious Howalon. "Noooo! No. No, no, no, no, NOOOO!" She banged her fists against the pavement and cried waterfall tears. "This is all your fault!" She whined pointing an angry finger in Natsumes direction.

"Don't get so worked up over a couple pieces of candy, little girl."

She jumped up from the pavement and smacked Natsume on the head, "I'm only a month younger than you, idiot!"

"Fine then," He smirked devilishly at her and lifted her skirt up with his index finger, everything went silent and Mikan froze.

...

"Panda."

...

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!"

* * *

**Woohoo, chapter 8 is done! Review please xD**


	9. Kisses

**Haha, thanks for the reviews everyone! I really love them, and a lot of them make me laugh! It just makes me so happy reading reviews, and thanks so much for being understanding about my late updating. I'll do reviews soon.**

**

* * *

**

**Okay so I totally forgot to do this last chapter because it slipped my mind, so my apologies to: simplicity's control.**

**You guys should really check out her fic, it's named Love Lessons and it's really good so far!**

** .net/s/4909714/1/Love_Lessons** **(make sure to put fanfiction in front of it)**

**WARNING!:  
**

**This chapter is VERY fluffy!  
**

**

* * *

**The walk to the dorms after Central Town was quiet, Mikan was still mad at Natsume for peeking at her underwear, you would've thought she would be used to it, but apparently not.

"Oh!" Mikan (O) exclaimed as her bag fell to the ground, she bent down to pick it up and heard a snicker behind her. She turned around to see both Natsumes smirking and a blushing Mikan and Ruka. "What?" She asked dumbly.

"Nothing polka dotted thong girl." Natsumes (O) smirk grew wider as Mikan (O) finally realized she had flashed her underwear to everyone. (Haha, I said her panties were polka dotted in the last chapter, I didn't say what style they were!)

"NATSUME!" She used her large bag to hit him over the head. "Pervert!"

He stepped closer to her, pulling her to his chest and whispered, "As I said earlier, you like it," seductively in her ear.

Her cheeks turned bright red, "I..." She cut herself off by letting out a low moan as Natsume played with her ear lobe. She felt him smirk and pushed him away remembering that they were in front of a bunch of people, "Natsume!" She hissed at him, "Not in public!"

Once again his smirk grew wider, "So we can continue when we get back?"

"NATSUME!" She hit him over the head once again with her bag, "You're going to be a perverted old man!"

"At least I'm not a hag." He scoffed.

"At least I'm not a slanted eyed pervert!"

"At least I'm not an ugly little girl."

"I'm NOT little!"

"So you agree to being ugly then?" His smirk disappeared.

"I-!" Mikans (O) retort was cut short.

"Don't, because you're beautiful." With that he grabbed the happy brunettes hand and continued walking, the rest of the short walk was quiet.

* * *

Later that night Nachi came out of Mikans bathroom dressed in her P.J's, she grabbed her pillow and announced, "Hotaru and I are pulling an all nighter at her dorm, she thinks I might be able to help her fix that machine."

"Oh, that's right, Ruka-pyon and Hotaru are sharing a room too!"

"I wonder what they're doing..." Natsume smirked.

"Natsume! Hotaru would never do that! She is not a pervert like you!" Mikan growled at him.

Nachi just shook her head, walking up to the couple she hugged Natsume and gave him a peck on the cheek, she did the same to Mikan. "Try not to kill each other." She bowed quickly and left the room.

Natsume almost wanted to smile. ALMOST. He loved his daughter already, mostly because she was made with Mikan.

"Great now I have to be alone with you!"

"Tch, whatever noisy."

Her eye twitched and she hit him with her pillow, "Can you actually have a serious conversation with me that doesn't end in me wanting to kill you?"

He thought for a while before bluntly stating, "Not likely."

"Ugh, you're such a fox!"

"It's only because _you_ are over dramatic."

"Hmph." She crossed her arms deciding to ignore him and plopped her butt down beside him on the bed.

It went quiet for once.

After a few minutes Mikan blurted, "Natsume do you really think I'm beautiful?" His piercing red eyes scanned over her body as she blushed, feeling very self conscious. Who wouldn't if a gorgeous boy was starring at you? She wanted to know what he was thinking but couldn't tell.

A couple more minutes of silent starring went by and Mikan thought she was going to faint. Why the hell did she ask him that anyways, she could care less what he thinks of her.

She was too busy starring off into space, so when he placed his hand on the material of her skirt she jumped. "You startled me." She laughed at her own stupidity.

He ignored her and neared her face, breathing heavily so his hot breath covered her face. Her heart skipped a beat at his sudden closeness. "Mikan," He breathed.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered.

He didn't answer, instead he placed a soft kiss on her temple, then her forehead, her nose, and her left cheek. He left soft kisses all over every inch of her face, except her lips. She could barely breath and her heart was beating rapidly, the kisses moved down to her jawline, he left butterfly kisses all along it and moved onto her neck. He kissed her neck up and down and when he got to her collar bone he used his tongue. Her breath hitched when she felt his moist tongue against her lower neck, he ignored it and kept going on with the sloppy kisses, Mikans breaths were growing long and heavy.

"N-nat-natsume?" She gasped out his name trying to find air.

He ignored her and pushed her down, causing her to lay across the bed as Natsume continued to kiss her collarbone. She couldn't help it, she started letting small grunts escape her mouth, she couldn't find the energy to push him away, her knees felt so weak.

And then he came to her bra strap, he used his mouth to move it further down her shoulder, dragging his tongue along. Mikan gasped and moaned loudly, she quickly flushed and slapped a hand over her mouth.

Natsume stopped and looked at her, a smug smirk sewed on his face. "Enjoying yourself?"

If possible she blushed even more as she sat up, "N-nats-" He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers, she sighed and leaned into it.

xxx

She woke up that morning on something soft, when she looked up she saw crimson eyes starring intently at her.

"KYYYAAA!!"

"Geez polka dots, do you have to be so loud first thing in the morning? You're making my ears bleed." Natsume covered his ears.

"Well so-r-r-y, you scared me though!" She looked down and straitened out her wrinkled nightgown before sticking her tongue out at him.

He glared at her and she did the same, and again for the umpteenth time a glare war started.

"Good morning grumpies!" A cheerful voice called out as the red eyed girl came in wearing denim shorts and a T-shirt.

"Nachi-chan!" Mikan cheered happily, "You sure get up early!"

"Not everyone's a lazy sloth like you, idiot." Natsume glared at her.

Nachi chuckled lightly, "I guess I take after Natsume-kun with my early rising, I don't like wasting the day. Anyways, shall we go get breakfast?"

* * *

**Haha! Another chappy down! Woohoo! Review plz :) Like or hate the fluffiness?**


	10. Don't want this

**A month...**

**And...**

**A half...**

**...**

**Oh my god!**

**I'm so so so so so so sorry!!**

**I am SO sorry! **

**I'm not going to give you excuses because bottom line, it took me WAY to long to update, sorry!!**

**Thank you all so much for your support, here's the update!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**To answer some of the questions from the last chapters reviews...**

**1. They are eleven.**

**2. They did NOT have sex, they just fell asleep on the same bed.**

**_3. I am changing the older persons view to * instead of (O)... ex: Natsume* Said, Means The 30 year old Natsume said._**

**I am sorry and hope this doesn't offend any of you but I'm getting really pissed off with some things, I'm sorry for my grammar, I DO double even triple check it every time I post an update, I also find that there is some really bad grammar in other stories, but no one posts bad reviews about it on theirs, I try my best, I really do. And also the amount of sexual things in it are just as bad as other stories on here, and I can't mark it to M because it isn't lemon, so... I have to keep it T, so I'm really sorry to those of you who get awkward reading it, but it is rated T, and T is for teens, so...**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Mikan sat awkwardly in front of Natsume*, she was on Natsume's bed in his room, her older self was gone due to the fact that there was food available in the cafeteria. It was breakfast time but Mikan surprisingly couldn't even think of food right now. She had to ask Natsume * what happened to his Alice, she didn't want him to die! So she had cornered him just a few minutes earlier and dragged him into his bedroom.

"What the hell do you want little girl?" He looked irritated.

Mikan twitched, angry at the fact that he was actually able to call her little girl since he was at the moment, so much older than her. "I need to know..." She trailed off, afraid of the answer. Maybe she didn't want to know weather or not her future husband was going to die young, that's kind of not a thing to look forward to.

He rolled his eyes, why did he have to love her so much, even so much that he was willing to put up with her stupidity. Once he wondered if it was worth it. But then Mikan smiled at him, and he looked down at his daughter, which gave him the answer without a second thought that yes, indeed, it was worth it, it was all worth it. "Spit it out." He snapped, pushing aside his mushy mood.

"Natsume... are you going t-"

He cut her off, "Die? No."

Mikan was shocked at his bluntness, even for Natsume, that was blunt. He usually wasn't that strait forward. "But how? Do you still have your Alice?" Come to think of it, she hadn't seen the older Natsume use his Alice in front of her yet. "Or did you just drop the habit of setting my hair on fire?"

He scoffed, "I stil have my alice you moron, you'll just have to find out how I lived yourself."

"But!"

"If I tell you it could screw everything up, and then we may both end up dead," He quipped at her, looking even more irritated than before, "So shut up and live with my answer."

"Well..."

"What!?" He yelled, he hadn't meant to be so mean but he was hungry and this was to much stupidity for first thing in the morning.

"You don't have to yell!" She got up off the bed, tears stinging her eyes, "I don't even know why I asked! Sorry for caring!" Tears spilt over her face, it was hard to take so much drama right after getting up, she couldn't handle it anymore, "I don't see why I would ever marry you! I hate you!" She screamed, and stormed out of the room.

Right then he knew something very wrong had happened, and that it was going to effect something, he just hoped it wasn't anything big and she'd get over it.

* * *

She ran down the hallway to go to her room and think, she wanted to get there as soon as possible. Or at least before anyone caught her crying, but luck wasn't on her side as she felt a hand tighten around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Where are you going?" The stotic voice questioned. She looked up forgetting her tears to see Natsume with a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He sounded worried and cradled his arms around her as a force of habit.

She quickly pulled out of his grasp and tore a few feet away from him, "You!" She yelled, "You're my problem! I don't want to marry you! It's like I don't have a says in anything! I don't want this! Stay away from me!"

He watched silently as she ran down the hallway and turned into her room. Still, even though he 's heard them before, the words stung, he felt a throbbing in his throat but pushed it away.

* * *

Where is that girl? Was the thought running through Natsume's* mind as he carefully searched each row of chairs in the cafeteria with his ruby eyes, none of the familiar faces belonging to his daughter.

She had been gone with her mother for hours, he couldn't find Mikan either, and he was beginning to worry about both of them. A lot.

A voice was screaming in his ear that something wasn't right, something was different, that this was bad. But Natsume* being Natsume* pushed it aside and decided to ask around to see if anyone knows where his family might be.

"No." They had all said. All of them. That Pink haired girl, Potion freak, Koko, Mochu, Naru, even both Ruka and Imai's didn't know where they went. He sighed as he entered his old room and sunk down in the bed, he rested his eyes only momentarily before a small voice was heard at the door. His eyes flew open and there stood his daughter. Looking very different.

"Dad?" She squeeked, choking back tears.

He took one look at her and his eyes widened with disbelief.

"Oh. Shit."

* * *

**Haha I know it's short, but I had thought up such a good cliff hanger... although you can probably guess what's wrong. But still! Review Please :3**


End file.
